


Rhetorical Questions [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: DCU
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Nonmonogamy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: Tim tries to settle a dispute.





	Rhetorical Questions [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rhetorical Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50632) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



> Runs 5:28. Cover art by [len-yan](http://len-yan.tumblr.com/post/61059761697/part-of-my-art-trade-with-nighty-kon-tim-steph) & me; podbook compiled by me. Edited by RsCreighton.

**MP3 [2.74MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Rhetorical%20Questions.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [4.12MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Rhetorical%20Questions.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I wanted to make Reena an OT3 bingo for all her main fandoms for #ITPE this year; this was my pick for DCU! (Sidenote: why isn't there more fic for this OT3?? It's a Good Threesome.)


End file.
